ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Howl from the Heavens
fr:Le pacte d'antan Shard of Orastone Shard of Optistone Shard of Aurastone |title= The Moon's Companion |repeatable=No |reward=Cobra Staff |previous=Sins of the Mothers |next= Mission: Fate in Haze Quest: Manifest Destiny |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Wait one game day after completing the previous quest. *Zone into Windurst Waters (S) for a cutscene. Must zone in from West Sarutabaruta (S) *Retrieve the following 3 Key Items from the present-day Beastman strongholds in any order: ** Shard of Orastone - Castle Oztroja (Altar Room) *** The fastest way is to book warp by Survival Guide to Aragoneu, Castle Oztroja. *** Travel to Castle Oztroja. Yagudo along the path go up to level 49 and will sight aggro players under level 68 unless they are Invisible. *** Go through the door at (I-8) to reach Map 3. **** One lever opens the door, and the other triggers the trapdoor. You will not be able to throw a lever unless you are standing on the trapdoor. The correct lever changes every Vana'diel day. **** Since there is a significant delay, an easy way to avoid the trap is to throw a lever and then immediately run off of the trapdoor. *** Enter Map 7 via exit F at (G-7). *** Enter Map 2 via exit I at (I-7). *** Light the Yagudo Torch at (H-9/10) to open the Brass Door. *** Open the Brass Door at (G-10). Continue into Altar Room. *** Check the Magicite at the end of the hall. ** Shard of Optistone - Davoi (Monastic Cavern) *** The fastest way is to book warp by Survival Guide to Norvallen, Davoi. *** Travel to Davoi. Orcs along the path go up to level 39 and will sight-Aggro to players under level 55 unless they are Invisible. Wolf Bats are level 25-29 and will hearing-Aggro players under level 43 unless they are Sneaked. *** Disable the Wall of Dark Arts (G-7). Continue into Monastic Cavern. **** A friend with the Crest of Davoi can Tractor you through the Wall. *** Check the Magicite at the end of the hall. ** Shard of Aurastone - Beadeaux (Qulun Dome) *** The fastest way is to book warp by Survival Guide to Derfland, Beadeaux. *** Travel to Beadeaux. Quadav along the path go up to level 28 and will hearing-Aggro to players under level 42 unless they are Sneaked. *** Enter Map 2 via exit A at (H-7). *** Enter Qulun Dome at (I-7). *** Open the door. If you get the message "The Silver bell, Coruscant rosary, Black Matinee Necklace, glow faintly." then move closer and try again. **** A friend with the Silver bell, Coruscant rosary, and Black Matinee Necklacecan Tractor you through the door. As there are no mobs in Qulun Dome, you will need to use Poison Potions to kill yourself first. *** Check the Magicite at the end of the hall. **(All of these are in the same locations as the Magicite mission. If you are on the Magicite mission, you will receive the respective shard first; clicking on the stone again will lead to the respective cutscene and finally receiving the Magicite.) *Talk to Velda-Galda in Windurst Waters (S) at (K-9) for a cutscene. *Zone into West Sarutabaruta (S) for another cutscene. *Check the Windurstian Bulwark at (J-8) right outside the entrance to Windurst Waters (S) for yet another cutscene. *When your party/alliance is ready, check the Windurstian Bulwark again to receive the Confrontation triggering an open area fight of several waves. *After the battle click on the Windurstian Bulwark for a cutscene. *Now zone into Windurst Waters (S) for the final cutscene and your reward. Fight *Buffs will not be removed upon starting. It's recommended to fully buff up before starting the battle. *Time limit for this fight is 30 minutes. *It is possible to get Allied Tags before clicking the Bulwark, thus preventing exp loss upon death. *There are four waves, which will try to attack the Protective Wards: **First wave: Six Yagudo Parivirs (SAM) will approach from the northwest. They each have approximately 3500 HP. **Second wave: Three Giganotaurs will approach 1.5 minutes after the previous wave spawns. **Third wave: Six Kindred Incantors (BLM) will approach 1.5 minutes after the previous wave spawns. Be careful as they can destroy the wards with their spells. **Final wave: Three Blurry Eyes will approach 1.5 minutes after the previous wave spawns. **They are immune to most forms of enfeebling magic. An all-out offense and/or kiting is best for handling them. *Romaa Mihgo assists you during the fight. She uses the same abilities as in A Nation on the Brink, including Cobra Clamp. *It is not possible to cure Romaa Mihgo. *It is possible to cure the Protective Wards with Dancers waltz. *If all three Protective Wards are destroyed, the Confrontation ends and you have to retry. You will receive a message suggesting to wait some time if you check the bulwark after failing; simply have your party or alliance all zone out and back into West Sarutabaruta (S) and check the Bulwark again to restart the battle. **If you accidentally zone during or after the fight, you will have to re-zone twice to retry. *It is not necessary for party and alliance members to be on (or past) this quest to assist in the fight. Members with no progress in the storyline can still engage and deal damage. *''(see testimonials)'' Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests